Psuedo Cinderella
by Kurino
Summary: Cronus, sick and tired of constant rejection from his attempts to woo, is suddenly caught by surprise. He finds himself, transported to Earth in 1954, and comes another surprise. He is a human.
1. Wvhat the?

Pseudo Cinderella

HUMANSTUCK!Cronus

Another day, another failure. 'Howv many did that add up to novw? Tch. Too many to count.' Cronus kicked at the sand, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. He sighed, wiggling the cigarette between sharp, clenched teeth. 'I could try again, wvith them...' The seadweller pouted. What was wrong with him that drove everyone else to _not_ what to be with such a cool guy?

Deciding to get back to his thought, Cronus makes his way to the next 'lucky' troll. He knocks on the door of their hive, which opens momentarily. Meenah.

"Hey, kitten-" As soon as she caught a glimpse of Cronus, the door slammed shut with the click of a lock. Yeesh. Tough crowd. Sure, she hated his guts...well _him_ in general, but give a guy a break.

Of course, he went off to find another dame who would swoon in his presence…or slap him...again. Actually, maybe that wasn't the best option. Cronus shrugged. Might as well do something.

After that, he simply did what was usual. Wonder as he wallowed in the most recent rejection [though, that never lasted too long]. He walks down a unused path, trees and shrubs surrounding the slightly worn trail. How did he know about this? Simple. He was the only one to use it. Of course, it lead somewhere he was somewhat used to—the ocean. Pushing through the foliage, the Ampora instantly relaxed. Here, there was nothing but the vast sea, settled near a high cliff.

Once again, he finds himself at the beach. Crashing waves against the rocky cliff not too far away was calming. Serene. It felt like everything was fine. Cronus propped his back against a large rock, sighing as his eyes slipped shut.

"If only..."

Cronus became aware of a dull pain in his think pan. He must've hit it on a rock…though, he was sure that the rock was not surrounded by grass...nor was it a tree. Perhaps he sleepwalked..? No, that never happened. Or, at least that he knew of. Also, he could swear that he heard some talking and laughing too? Maybe he was just imagining this. His eyes snapped open, the sun bright. Running his hand through his hair—wait.

Running his hands through his hair, realization hit. And it hit hard. This was not right, not at all. He felt around for the familiar horns, somewhat similar to his sign. They weren't there. That, and his hands—no, wait—his entire _body_ was a tanned peach color. Well, all sense of reality went out the window, bringing along something else. Self-doubt and denial.

"No, this is ain't happenin, nope."

His vision blurred, think pan swirling in a vortex of thoughts, actions. What could make this worse? He wasn't sure, or, at least, for now. Nothing made sense for some reason, nothing was right. Opening his eyes, as they had closed during that swirl of nonsense and attempting to make sense of things, he looks to see other humans, some in groups, some alone.

"Wvhere the hell am I?"


	2. Greaser

"Wvhere the hell am I?"

Standing up, he doesn't bother to brush himself off, too busy as he saw, drinking in the sight. It was…different, for sure. Cronus looked down at himself. Still the same clothes, perhaps which could be good. He looked back up, loosing balance as, in front of him, stands a teenager. The boy, brown eyes looking at him, brown hair, slicked back, in a Duck-Tail style haircut. His ensemble? Simple. Cotton twill work trousers, solid colored T-shirt, leather jacket, and some red, washed-out converse.

"So…what's with the shirt?"

"Wvhat?"

"Ya shirt, it's got some weird lines on it. What's with that?"

Cronus looked down at his shirt, seeing the Aquarius symbol in his—well, _former_—blood color. How to explain…

"That? Heh, that's nothin, really." Comes a shaky reply with a chuckle.

" 'ey, so…you, ya seem pretty tight, eh?" Comes the boy's voice, thick with some accent, foreign to the used-to-be troll. "The name's Daniel. Ev'rybody calls me Dan, though." Grinning, 'Dan' crossed his arms, after having inspected Cronus. He seemed rather pleased with his 'find'. Slapping him on the back, Dan drags him off to another group of guys, dressed similarly. Dan then leans on the railings to the stairs leading to the school.

"Oi, all you, we got us a new member. Ah, what's your name?"

"Cronus…Ampora"

"Nice name ya got there, Cronus. Anyway, he's with us now, got it?" His lackeys seem to agree, afterword, chuckling a bit. "Yea, boss, we hear ya." Dan then shoos them off, telling them to go elsewhere while he talks to Cronus. As soon as they leave, he turns back to him, face dimming, now serious.

"So, Chief, exactly wvhat're you talkin about?" He asks, scanning Dan's face warily. All this was happening too quickly, in his opinion. From the sudden transformation, to the new 'friends' he has met.. In turn, Dan chuckles a bit, eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Eh? Chief? That's a new one. I like it." He says, then replying. "You don't know? Ha! How could ya not? Of course ya with the best of the best, Cro. We," Dan gestures to himself, then Cronus. "are 'Greasers'. Cool, right?" His face breaks into a cheeky smirk. He shoves his hands in his pockets. "…I take it that you ain't around these parts, eh?"

Confusion. Cronus blinks then speaks. "Vwhat do you mean by 'these parts'?" The latter bursts out laughing. "Yea, you ain't. That means ya don't live here. You're new to Trinsdale." With some nervous chuckling, the purple-eyed teenager nods.

"Yeah, that's right. Yea, I ain't from around here. I...uh…lived over in…" He scans his think pan for someplace the kids [as in, the alpha/beta kids] had mentioned. "I lived over in Cali, yea, that's right."

"Cali? I heard there's some hot babes ov'r there."

"Y-yea, lots."

Cronus rubbed the back of his head. He looked to the building besides them. This looked like a 'school' as Dirk explained that one time. Bunches of human teenagers, backpacks slung over a shoulder, or worn 'properly', as Rose said. Groups of differently dressed kids, of supposedly differing statuses. Rich kids, wannabes, rockers, nerds, cheerleaders, the whole lot of them.

" 'ey, Cro, ya listening?" Dan's voice called his attention, and the said teen was obviously annoyed. "Yea, Dan?" The latter rolled his eyes, frowning. "I asked ya, do you have a girl?"

Cronus shook his head, almost immediately. Who would want him, anyway…? Even if he was 'hot', smooth with words, somewhat creative, and pretty open, not anyone he knew…or, at least, yet. He looks around at the others in scattered groups or alone. All those hot babes to hit on. Cronus smirked at the thought, Dan looking at him, surprised.

"Cro, listen, if ya want to be a 'real' greaser, you gotta get a girl." He says, grinning. Dan punched him in the arm, jokingly. " 'ere. I'll help ya look for one, since you're new. 'cm on…I know just the place."

Following him, the expression slapped on his face suddenly became excited. Perhaps he'd have a better chance, now…


	3. Well, it's worth a try

**This one is longer, by the way~ Just about twice the amount of the other chapters.**

* * *

"Wvhere are we goin?"

"You'll see."

Dan continues dragging Cronus around campus, and he almost could swear that his shoes were almost completely worn from the friction. They go past seas of students, each conversing or just hanging out. Like that one kid leaning against a locker, arms crossed, darkly tinted shades over his eyes. Seemed familiar. Huh.

Suddenly, as Cronus was distracted, he crashed into Dan's back, losing his footing and almost falling. However, he recovered easily, heartbeat slowing down gradually. He looks at the brown-haired greaser in question, then looking past him. Dear gog, she was gorgeous.

Deep brown hair, almost black, falling down her back in waves. Pretty eyes—no _beautiful_—he could see just a faint glimmer of some shade of pink in her hazel eyes. She was curvy, too, no doubt, judging from the poofy skirted dress, waist cinched. The color was a light blue, having spring green sequins and embroidery decorating the skirt and parts of the torso. She looked at him, then smiled.

"Ah, you lookin at her? She ain't one to be with guys like us. She, she's a Soc. One 'a them rich kids."

"..Soc?"

"Yea. See them?" Dan points to a group of guys, dressed rather fancy. One wore a blue tie, a grey vest to match. "They're our enemies, as they say. Them Socs, they are the…what is it? Ah, 'preppy' rich kids, as some others say."

"Oh, I see...Vwhat's wrong with bein with one..?"

"What's wrong? Everything!"

Dan looks at him incredulously. "Cro, you gotta get you head straight. Us Greasers and them Socs, we don't mix. It just is." He sighs, placing a hand on Cronus's shoulder. "Look, ya gotta let 'er go…I know, I've been there too…It just ain't worth the trouble."

"Sure, sure."

"Anyway, she's with _their_ leader."

"Leader? Wvho?"

"That one, 'pparently, 'es the richest or something."

Dan replies, pointing over at a tall, somewhat built 17-year-old. He was snobbish, in the least, thick-framed glasses slipping down his nose bridge, just slightly. Mouth in a pout, he wore a light purple polo shirt, blue and purple shoes to match…Eridan?

"Wvhat's his name?"

"His name? It's Evan, or something."

Cronus takes another look at 'Evan' before turning to Dan. "So, vwho's the girl you're talkin about?"

" 'm talking 'bout her."

He points to a girl, pixie cut style hair, fashionable glasses perched upon her nose. She wore fuchsia lipstick, eyes rimmed with dark eyeliner. She was pretty, with a 'Miss Independent' vibe to her. No dress, not at all. Dark, washed out skinny jeans paired with a jean jacket and fuchsia monotone top. She smirked. A sassy, one, or perhaps spunky.

Though…even if she was pretty good looking, doesn't mean she would be his type…not that Cronus _had_ a type. Anyway, why have or be a specific 'type' of guy or girl when you could alter your personality just a smidge in order to do so? Didn't really seem to have a point to it.

"Wvhat's her type?"

"From who she's been with, bad boy mixed with rich."

Cronus raised a brow. That was it? The girl seemed like she'd mostly be with those 'complicated and mixed up' type-of-guy. Well, that just made his job easier. He smooths his hair back, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"Alright."

"Good luck, that one's a line-snapping fish…If you're bait ain't good, she ain't gonna even look at ya."

Cronus grimaced. He half knew, half hoped that she wouldn't be another Meenah…not that he minded her demeaning stare or 'Ain't-taking-none-of-that-gubbin-stuff' attitude. In a way, she _was_ charming, in her own…special way. Taking a breath and making sure to go over what he had planned on a whim, then striding over to the before mentioned girl, a smirk on his face, and an unlit cigarette held between closed lips.

== Be the Girl

What? No way! You're just about to woo talk to her. You don't want her to—

You are now the girl, and you think whoever this guy is, is absolutely stupid. You resist the temptation—no, the need—to roll your eyes. Well, at least there's something to do today, other than just be the meanest and best girl around.

Everyone knows who you are, and nobody wants to mess with you. Sure, teachers are another thing, but when it came to peers, older or younger, she was a force to be reckoned with. You can tell that this is going to be—like always—fun. Oh goodie, here comes the doofus himself…

== Be the doofus again.

You are now [and a bit upsettingly] the doofus Cronus. She looked even better up close.

Cronus smooths his hair back again, leisurely standing in front of her now. He gives her his best smirk, checking her out. Bring it on.

"Hey, doll, vwhat's your name?"

You can see that she holds back a laugh. She's probably shocked to see you. You hold your cigarette between two fingers, index and middle, pulling it out of your mouth. She rolls her eyes, then ignores you.

"Ya being shy, or wvhat?"

Okay, now she bursts out laughing, having a bit more towards a seemingly cute 'chortle', you think it's called. Alright. It's been about ten seconds. "Kitten, wvhat's with the laughin?" Oblivious, and rather obvious [that 'plain on your face' type] confusion scribbled across your features like a child's picture. She looks at you, stopping, and then continuing. How rude. You tap your foot impatiently as you wait for her answer.

"Your e-expression…! Y-your glubbing exp-pression!"

She soon calms down, wiping a stray tear. This was painfully obvious of how bad he was doing, at least according to her. Cronus on the other hand, was proud of the fact that he got her to laugh. Due to stupidity or not, he actually made her laugh, at least.

== Be the girl once more already

You are the girl, again, and you just finished laughing that this guy's ridiculous and extremely pathetic attempt at 'picking up' a girl. Wow.

* * *

**A.N. (author's note):**

Alright! So, here's the third chapter, hope you all enjoy it. I am still figuring out the 'correct way', per say, to write for the different Homestuck trolls [both Pre-scratch and Ancestors included]. Dan, in particular, is not a fan character [or, more commonly, OC], nor is he a 'real' person…Though, if your name happens to be Daniel or Dan [or Danny, in that matter], and you are considered somewhat like a Greaser, well, that, I must say, is rather interesting.

As for the "line-snapping fish" part, I'm quite sure that fellow fishermen would know how that is. As in, referring to when you get a bite, tug, then after a while of fighting, the line simply just snaps. Not fun. I will try to update regularly, since I seem to have a sufficient amount of time in Physics…and also a good amount of my other classes, I should have no excuse, unless something inconvenient pops up. Or family matters, as an added though. Also personal matters.

Whoops. Ranting again. Anyways, on to chapter 4! Allons-y ~ !


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A.N:**

Hello! It's Megan, well, _Kurino_, here. As much as I would love to update this, rather than add an author's note, I would just like to know how everyone likes this so far, as I have somewhat, "no idea", of what I am doing. Though, I must say that I am quite pleased about this so far, I can tell that there are some improvements that are needed. I would very much appreciate several more reviews, as for **constructive** criticism, as I am new to writing [well, partially].

Apologies if this author's note gets a bit lengthy, but I have come over some problems recently. I seem to be unsure as to how the story should go, and would like to request someone to "guide" me through this. Continuing on this, I would like for that someone to be somewhat experienced with either editing, writing [well], and/or reasonable suggestions. I will not, at all, make this a "CronusXOC" sort of fanfic, as that is the exact opposite that I was going to aim for. I do like the paring CronKri, however, and I was wondering if that is where this story should lean towards.

Anyhow, apologies for the sudden author's note, as most of you were expecting a new chapter. As for now, Ciao, and I will be updating soon!


	5. Of Tulips and Tunas

**A.N: **

**Before I begin, I must say that I find some reviews quite rude. I will request for whom ever the one is using the "Guest" account, please refrain from doing so, as I do have school five days a week, as you should know, and I wish to focus on my studies, as that is my top priority.**

**Thank you, and enjoy!**

* * *

Dan groaned, slapping a hand to his face, discreetly. Walking towards him was the man himself. Cronus rubbed the back of his neck, sheepishly. The brown haired greaser then sighs.

"Perhaps…she ain't your type."

"At least she laughed…?"

"Yea, at ya, not with ya!"

Rolling his eyes, he escorts Cronus out of the courtyard, towards the cafeteria. They stroll over to grab lunch and Dan furrows his brows. He seems to be devising a plan of some sort. Cronus grabs a tray, mimicking Dan as they make their way down the line. He looks at some of the things quizzically, even frowning in distaste as they pass some seafood.

"Somethin' wrong?"

"Nah. I just don't like seafood much."

Dan shrugs, brushing it off, passing it as preference. They pick the trays off the metal-barred surface, then heading to a table full of others. The group seems to be chatting loudly, one of the males, a smirk on his face, a pretty deep brown haired girl with olive eyes, perched upon his lap. She was wearing a lightly faded jean jacket, the wash itself being of a lighter color. Her shirt, plain, though complimenting her skirt, which matched her eyes.

" 'ey! All ya! We got us…a newbie!"

Snickers and chuckles emitted from Dan's lackeys, and they make space for Cronus. Another, having reddish brown hair, spiked up, patted the seat beside him. They seemed nice. As soon as he sat down, placing the tray on the table, he was smacked—hard—on the back, a grunt coming from one of the guys besides him. He seemed a bit more…proper? But, at the same time, not quite.

"What's your name?"

"Cronus..Ampora"

"Ah? That's the same as that one Soc, Evan. 'Is name is Evan Amporia, 'm tellin ya."

"Vwell, that's interesting."

Where the hell was this place? Humans just like his friends, others who share similar names…For one thing, this wasn't—it couldn't—be a dream. Cronus's attention turned to some of the guys at the table, who were welcoming him, a friendly gesture. Sorta like how a family ways. Yea…this wasn't too bad. He grinned, then eating some of the food he had earlier gotten.

He could get used to all this…

Soon, the bell rings, and as he had no schedule, he simply hung out around campus. Grasping the signature leather jacket he was given by the guys, he swings the thing over his shoulder. Coolly, he leaned against the railings of some stairs, hands in his pockets once more. Between his lips was an unlit cigarette—he had tried smoking with the guys during lunch, but, let's just say that it was not meant to be.

Cronus hums a tune he just made up, the notes sweetly rising into the air, a melody played by a somewhat "finely" [he wouldn't say completely] tuned instrument. He wished that he had an instrument or something, like his guitar back at his hive…

"Hey! That's some rad tune you're humming there!"

A girl, with slightly-longer-than shoulder length brown hair tinged subtlety with orange, walked up to him, a clumsier boy following her. She was pretty, though, wearing some in-line skates, a teal and red helmet resting in the crook of her arm. The boy, who's untamed hair brushed over bright, mismatched eyes, one a light blue, the other a deep hazel, stood beside her, a small smile on his face.

"Tulip, I thought that we were going to the skating rink."

"Don't worry, Tunafish, we will."

She turns back to Cronus.

"I don't think I've seen you around here. The name's 'Tula. Tuna's the only one to call me 'Tulip', got it?"

Tula says this sternly, though holding a particularly cheerful and laidback tone. She holds out a hand.

"You gonna shake it, or what?"

Cronus, in turn shakes her hand, after realizing the gesture. He lets go, wincing a bit at her tight grip. The two talk a bit, Tuna awkwardly looking around. He didn't seem too happy, as the attention from his friend went to the Greaser. He then grasps her hand.

"Tula, come one, we gotta get there before it gets busy! And those chumbuckets are gonna be there again if we don't hurry"

He drags her off, but not before muttering some swears aimed at the Greaser.

"Vwell, wvasn't that interesting..?" Cronus said aloud, seeing that the duo was now gone. Now…what to do?


End file.
